Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 30/@comment-23785492-20190715065616
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH last issue to catch up on, we did it, we're here! Is it going to be like the greatest issue ever to exist? or is it going to be just a normal issue with some good bits in it? IDK, but we're here and imma read it so I can be officially caught up with Dead Weight, woooooo! Damn Melissa about to go wild and have some drinks, you go gurl! Oof, did the last issue I have left to catch up on really have to be a cliffhanger? lol it's what I get for taking so long to catch up on reading it I guess but that's alright, I'm sure it will go totally fine and no one is going to get killed by the tons of kids who seem really threatening, noooo that would never happen. :P In all seriousness though, this should be interesting. Ever since twd revealed the scavengers and it had been assumed that the entire group would be kids, I've been interested to see a big group of kids like that and, well, here we have it! I'm going to presume that they were the kids from the burned down community or something and either the evil rich people left them to fend for themselves or there is some kinda deal going on between them. Good to see cutie Cassie, when you mentioned forgetting about her I was assuming that I'd never see her again haha but hey she's here! Alex seems cool enough too I guess but I'm mainly eager to see exactly what Melissa has in mind for those drinks and what goes on in the aftermath of that. Now, on the side of Sabby's party, it went awkward but not exactly how I expected it too haha. I dont know how I feel about this Brendan guy, he's weird as fuck and probably gonna get Sabby into weird things too so I don't trust him even though I'm gonna assume it'll be that thing where like she's already dealt with gone crazy Mark so now the second guy, in this case Brendan, is gonna turn out good for her lol we'll see though, maybe you'll break that stereotype! This issue itself is good and really leaves me wanting for those more issues to come so I can read them too (so chop chop about it :P) but I'm also gonna talk about the five issues I have read overall. They're really written well, you have had a great cast throughout these five issues and I personally feel like the quality of this story hasn't dipped since the first issue and I mean the first issue of the old version, imo you keep improving and you keep Dead Weight nice and strong. I've been reading this for like five years now??? and I love these characters and I think you do really well with them. These five issues specifically have been pretty entertaining to just sit down and read and in such a short amount of issues we've had various scenes and storylines that I just really liked. It took a surprising turn in some regards such as Sabby and Mark but you still done a good job with that. So, to finish off my last review (for now), I'm sorry for taking so long to getting around to read it but you're doing fantastic and as always I'll look forward to more of your work, whether it is Dead Weight or something else. <3